


Birthday

by Kiritagawa



Series: Jailed away on the 28th [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday Party, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: The 28th of January.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Jailed away on the 28th [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Birthday

The atmosphere of Leblanc was warm and bright. A cake with candles for the Birthday Boy, turning 17. Futaba had strapped a party had to his head. Now they were all singing happy birthday.

Yusuke zones it all out. He couldn't focus, not with someone very important missing.

_What is Akira doing right now? Why...why is he even in there? He's innocent._  
_It's snowing outside, so he must be freezing in there._  
_This cake...it would be a luxury to anyone in there. He's going to miss out._  
_I can't get my mind off him, even on a day meant to celebrate me._  
_Since we didn't get him out by my birthday..._  
_How much longer will I have to wait? Years?  
Perhaps I'm not meant to be happy in this life.  
Why else would this terrible fate take him away from me?  
The first celebrated birthday I'll remember, it will be haunted by him not being here..._  
_I..._

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Yusuke snaps his head up to the others, snapping out of his daze and staring blankly at them.  
"Um, Yusuke...blow out the candles." Futaba says, pointing to them.  
"R-right..." He takes a breath in before blowing out all 17 candles in one fell swoop. Despite the cheers, he cannot crack a smile. He starts to zone out again as Sojiro comes to cut the cake slices for them.

"...He's gonna get a piece too."  
"Huh?"  
"You know who I'm talking about...it'll be waiting for him in the fridge."  
"What if he-"  
"Hey, it's your birthday. Use that birthday wish of yours. It might just work."


End file.
